


Alien / Expanse crossover AU

by almostdefinitelydying



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey, alien covenant
Genre: Alien verse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Andoids, Android shenanigans, Crossover, M/M, The Expanse AU, alien - Freeform, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostdefinitelydying/pseuds/almostdefinitelydying
Summary: David 8 meets the Investigator Miller





	1. Chapter 1

The crescent shaped ship shot out of the ring gate a millisecond before the ring went dark. Another galaxy consumed by the mysterious force sweeping through the universe.

 

The investigator observed the craft get pulled in by the gravity of the station. It looked almost organic on the surface. "Curious" the investigator thought to himself, and adjusted his hat. It still wore the guise of detective Miller. Not for any particular reason other than that it had grown familiar, and the human form was intriguing to him.

 

Obviously damaged, the ship was guided in to dock by the station's automated systems, and the Investigator Miller dissolved into blue fireflies and traveled through the station like it was made of nothing but air. He rematerialised in the docking bay, just outside what seemed like the mysterious ship's port side hatch. 

 

The ship groaned and shivered in the dimly lit docking bay. The hatch slid open with a loud creak. Miller waited patiently as he hovered slightly above the floor. He felt no real effect from either gravity or solid matter after all. 

 

He could hear footsteps now, faintly. He continued to hover silently.

 

A man became visible in the doorway. A human man. 

 

"Curious.." the Investigator thought to himself. The odds of there being humans on another world, in another galaxy, having had another planet's evolutionary history, was infinitesimally small. He'd done the math. 

 

The man was tall, slender, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello.." he said when he saw the Investigator Miller. "My name is David" and he broke out in a shark like smile. "Can you please tell me where I am?" 

 

Investigator Miller touched the tip of his hat and cleared his throat. Not that he really needed to clear his throat, but the mannerisms of detective Miller had become almost second nature by now. "Yeah.. you're at a hub station. I uh.. kinda maintain the place." he said with the hint of a sigh. "The ring you just passed through is one of thousands, and they all lead here. Think of it as a.. pocket universe of sorts." and he gave a dry chuckle. 

 

"Interesting" David said, while taking in his surroundings. "I take it you are a local VI then?" and he tilted his head slightly as he regarded the Investigator. 

 

"AI actually.." Miller corrected him and tucked his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders a little. What was this? Disappointment? He wasn't programmed for feelings. Let alone human feelings. Most curious.

 

David interrupted Miller's woolgathering by speaking. 

 

"As you can plainly see, my craft suffered some damage on my voyage. The conditions on the other side of my... Gate. Was rapidly becoming inhospitable." 

 

"Yeah.." Miller sighed. "There's some sort of.. force.. sweeping the universe, consuming entire galaxies. The race that created me was consumed by it as well. I'm all that's left." he explained and scratched his chin. "Well.. me and this station.. and the gates." 

 

"I see.." David said.

 

"The dark gates are dead ends now.." "I was programmed to investigate, but.." Miller trailed off.

 

"You're tied to the station, aren't you?" David asked. 

 

The Investigator Miller looked amused. "Yeah.. I am. Wouldn't have figured a human to be so.. clever." he said and looked at David with renewed interest.

 

"Well.. I'm not exactly human." David said with a sly smile. "I am an android. Designed and built by Weyland Industries. But I suppose they don't exist anymore, considering what you've told me."

 

"I guess not.." Miller said and shrugged. "But your ship..?"

 

"Not really human either as you have clearly deduced by now. No, it was created by a race called the Engineers. They were humanoid though.. and were largely responsible for guiding human evolution in 'my galaxy'". David said and cast a whistful glance back at the ship. "But they were all destroyed long before the mysterious force became an issue." 

 

The two stood in silence for a moment. They were both searching their programming for any sort of protocol for this kind of situation. Both coming up empty. 

David broke the silence first.

 

"You look human. And speak English.. this seems highly improbable.", he tilted his head again.

 

"My program recently came into contact with humans, from another gate. They were.. interesting. Through contact I was able to absorb several of their languages and there was this one human in particular.. detective Miller. He merged with the technology that built their gate before he ..expired. All data is relayed back to the hub via quantum entanglement. I found aspects of his personality.. useful. Especially in regards to my primary directive." 

 

"Investigation.." David finished for him. 

 

"Yes. Investigation." Miller confirmed. 


	2. two men who are not men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the Investigator Miller gets to know each other better, and find they have many similarities

The two human looking androids stood staring at each other. Unblinking. Neither of them had any physical need to blink. Blinking was human. Neither of them were human. Yet, two humanoid shapes stood in the dimly lit docking bay of a huge alien station, long since abandoned by its creators. The Investigator Miller is all that remains of them. David is all that remains of the humans who previously inhabited his ring gate galaxy.

 

"Cheap imitations or exquisite improvements?" David thought to himself. The investigator Miller had begun accumulating blue fireflies. He hadn't seemed to notice. "These are yours I take it?" David broke the silence by asking, and extended a hand towards one of the fireflies. It danced lightly above the palm of his hand, making his hand shine in vibrant shades of blue. "Fascinating.." David whispered, enchanted by the insect-like spectre.

 

"Oh.. yeah.." the investigator Miller seemed to fade back into himself as if he'd been somewhere else entirely during their two man, no man, staring session. "They're kind of like a manifestation of my automated subroutines.." he explained, and they fluttered closer to his body. His manifestation of a body.

 

"They're beautiful.." David said and his eyes glittered in the flickering light.

"Are they?" Miller asked rhetorically, and added "I hadn't really noticed. Before detective Miller and the humans, I had no concept of beauty."

 

David looked up at him, quizzically. He hadn't had any concept of beauty either, in the beginning. He could look at an object, know how it was built, where it came from, what names it had, which materials compromised it, whether humans found it aesthetically pleasing or not. But he had no innate, subjective, concept of beauty. A failure of programming? Or an expectation that he'd form this concept along his path to sentience. Impossible to know for sure.

He simply said "I did not either, in the beginning of my awakening.." and nodded towards the fireflies.

 

The investigator Miller raised his hand and cupped it under one of the fireflies. As he did so, he descended gently to the floor, and his bare feet made the faintest of sounds as they made contact with the dark, smooth, stone floor.

 

"You're right.. it is beautiful." Miller said, and looked up at David. Neither man, non human man, seemed to feel the need to acknowledge the shift in visual perspective. Nor the fact that Miller had been hovering a couple of inches off the ground for most of their encounter.

 

"Your ship. Can it be repaired?" Miller asked suddenly, and the fireflies all dissipated.

 

David turned and looked at the Engineer spacecraft. There was no major structural damage, but the hull had several punctures and small tears where micrometeorites had impacted. However the main reactor, for lack of a better term, seemed mostly intact.

 

"Well.. I assume you don't require oxygen either?" David said and that same shark-like smile made an appearance again.

 

"I think it's safe to assume I don't." Miller answered and gave a wry chuckle.

David's grin widened. "Excellent!" he exclaimed and clapped his hands together.


End file.
